I See Red
by Kazias
Summary: We've always wished video game characters could come to life, right? We'd imagine it all the time. Only we tend to not think about the troubles it may cause... Especially for our very silly hero of the story, who's about to meet a legendary Trainer in the flesh...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, how to start this. Let's see, uh- no, no, I'm not going to tell you "It all started with blah blah", that's such a boring start. How does one start a good damn story anyway? I was never the one to write! Sure I read books- well, plenty of words... From video games. Yeah, I'm a game nut. And people wonder why I like sports if I'm such a nerd. Well, it is possible to play dozens of games and not require glasses. Either that, or I'm just insanely lucky. Ah, that's it.

Insanely lucky.

Especially after my little run in with the supernatural, concerning a popular game franchise, and one of their most popular characters. The Chuck Norris of the Pokemon world, if you will. Okay, well I'll just tell you my current state at the moment.

Right now, I have locked myself in my room; Curtains drawn, laptop shut tight, huddled in my bed, curled up in a fetal-position. Quivering, shaking, I've gone a little bit off the deep end. Hallucinations, they say! I'm just seeing things, they say! Although a part of me wished they were right, I know for a damn fact that it's real. Or maybe it's just my brain thinking that. Screw it, it seemed real enough to me. Okay, okay, let's just back up a bit... You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Funny story, now that I think about. It's not too long, would you like to hear it?

It could pass the time while I'm waiting for morning to come. I hate nighttime. The tissues were completely drenched in blood. Reaching out a shivering pale hand, I scavenged the empty tissue-box for more tissue. No more left. Cursing under my breath, remaining huddled and still.

Screw it, I'll just keep using this old soggy tissue. Gross, I know. Nose-bleeds are like that. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, how did I get into this state, you must be wondering.

As much as I'd like to point the finger at the stupid Pokemon Silver cartridge that's wedged inside the Gameboy, taunting me to play it, I know it's all my fault. Me and my oh-so special powers. Can you believe it? I've got actual super powers! Uh... We'll get to that later. Hey, hey, don't look at me that way, let me explain things! I swear, I'm not crazy.

I rubbed my eyes raw, and grumbled at how irritated they were getting. Hadn't been getting much sleep. Let's see, let's see... Oh, that's right.

It was actually just a month ago. Rediscovering my childhood wonder that was the Pokemon games, I started playing the only one I could find, Pokemon Silver. Lugia's pretty cool. I don't know about it's wings though, they're too handy for my liking. And Ho-oh. Well, we don't need to cook that fire-turkey, ha! Sorry, sorry, I still love the games, I swear. Give me a break here, I might actually be legitimately insane! Going back on track, I almost fixated myself on playing the games. I'd play obsessively. I'd beat the game in a day's time, then start all over again with different Pokemon. Over and over again. Day after day. Played for a month, now. People were getting worried; Well, I think they were. I recall one of my friend's parents saying, "He's just trying to get over his mother's death. I don't think ol' John is gentle enough to heal a boy who's lost his only parent." Ol' John is my Uncle, mom's brother. He didn't like looking at me. Something to do with how I look too much like my mother, which is weird, because she keeps saying that I looked like her father. Why can't I just look like me? Just to let you know- I'm damn handsome. No really, all the ladies just can't get enough of me!

Back on track, right, sorry, the blood-loss has been greatly distracting me. So I'd keep playing again and again, and do you know what the best part was about playing the games? Defeating Red. Yes, that guy. The Chuck Norris of the Pokemon world. Eat your heart out Lance the dragon master, go be an asshole somewhere else Green, you're not steel-hard enough Steven, because Red's the shizz! With three of the original starter Pokemon's final form, the over-weight Champion that blocks your roads, the Psychic-evolution of the Eevee family, and the cute little yellow rat that everyone goes for, it's kind of hard not to be badass if you're him. Oh and in HeartGold and SoulSilver, there's that Lapras, but I'm going to focus fully on Pokemon Silver seeing this was the game I kind of been obsessively playing for a month straight.

So at first it was all fun and games, haha, beating the game everyday, nothing special! The only time I'd stop playing was to replace the batteries, to have a shower, or to take a dump. All hell would break loose if I ever dropped the Gameboy in the goddamn toilet.

So basically every day I'd get Red's usual ellipsis of greeting and defeat. That's the only part that gets me, and I remember very clearly. Why just particularly him? And why is it that every time I beat him, it looked like he was slowly looking straight at me instead of off to the side with a half-hidden face behind his hat?

At first I'd assume like any normal sane person would. Glitches, errors, yadya, but then something strange happened when I beat Red for the billionth time.

His usual "..." Was replaces with ". . . . ." The dots were more separated! Gasp! Okay, okay, it's not that freaky. Let's get to the freaky part. When he disappears after that, you'd be taken to the end credits, and the finally, the ending, right? Well I decided what the heck, let's battle him again to see if he'll do that again! Took me to seconds to beat the elite four, then I was back to battling Red again. But when I got to his usual spot at the very top of the mountain... He wasn't there.

I'm damn well sure, that every time you beat the elite four, Red's available for battle. I've been doing it all this time, and how he's just done gone and left!? How rude!

So I stood there with my sprite, nothing to do, until... I saw something else, when I checked back at Red's old spot one more time. Two glowing red dots, that looked like eyes. Cool, something new! Maybe the gameboy's cursed and will now haunt me forever! I jokingly laughed and pressed the 'A' button on the two red dots.

And I wished I hadn't. Because once I did, the first five beats of Lance and Red's battle theme started playing.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Thing is, the music didn't carry on through to play out the whole thing, it was as if the game was glitched up, and repeated on playing those same five tunes.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Okay, that's a little strange, but nothing to freak out over. Then I noticed something else. With each repeated beat the music played, the more red dots appeared. Red, red, everywhere! They were appearing around my sprite, around the mountain, around the whole damn screen! And that same tune kept on playing back to me.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

This was getting a little silly, so I pressed 'A' again. Nothing happened, it kept on going on with that almost heart-beat like tune. I then pressed 'B'. Something else happened.

I almost jumped in fright as the whole screen suddenly turned completely red, and a loud high-pitched screech emitted from the gameboy's speakers. Almost screaming as loud as the Gameboy, I quickly switched the device off. All was silent. The red faded.

Phew! Well, that's enough game time, it's time to go outside. I put the Gameboy down onto my desk, but as I let go of it, I felt a jolt. I staggered back as I felt the somewhat strong static-shock. I glared at the Gameboy for a bit, then looked at my hand. Something was sparking off my hand... What, had I suddenly turned into Pikachu? I chuckled at the thought of turning into a yellow rat, but the thought was quickly forgotten as I heard a knock on the door. T'was uncle.

"Tobias? Tobes, are you alright there? I heard a loud noise... Can I come in?"

Oh my dear uncle, everything is just fine! My Gameboy is only acting weird, nothing special.

"I was trying to impersonate your annoying voice. Was I accurate?" I joked aloud. Uncle John responded with a hearty laugh. Good ol' Uncle. He can't even take himself seriously. We're weirdos like that.

"You sounded spot on, kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

So you'd think the strangeness would stop there. I stopped playing for a day after that. I even decided to go to school, the next day. I suppose after the strange shock of having something weird happening makes you want to start doing something that's normal, and casual, like attending class. It's comforting, doing something you know very well.

I tried to keep up a respectable standard. Students would whisper among themselves as I walked past- I was one of those kids where there's "Those things" going on. I'm sure we've all had those kids in school who's go on so-and-so having drugs with so-and-so, or so-and-so getting arrested or expelled for so-and-so. I never payed much attention to that.

Infact, I got so bored that I laughed my head off in the middle of class, that day. Not for any particular reason, of course. I just decided to laugh. Did there need to be a reason?

"Mister Endeavor, what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I need to vomit."

And I kind of departed class. I'm not the best of role-models for students, I'll admit.

Alright, alright, now you're probably wondering how this has anything to do with Pokemon. Well, you'll see in a second. Because when I was walking down the hallway, I spotted something red out of the corner of my eye. As I stopped and swerved around to face them, I froze- then titled my head in puzzlement. It was... Red?

Well, it was hard to tell at first, seeing he's merely a punch of pictures made to look like a sixteen-year old boy. I mean, the guy here had the exact same outfit as the guy from the game. Same hat, jacket, black t-shirt, pants, shoes, black hair. But his eyes... His eyes were Red. Blood red. It was almost mesmerizing. Though at the moment, I wasn't too fond of the colour red, especially after the little run in with the creepy Gameboy 'Glitch' I encountered just yesterday.

The Red-impostor just stood there, hands in pockets, watching me. I thought I could see a tiny little smile on those lips. Then something else sneaked it's way into my head. It was the same five-beat tune. It began to echo in my mind, as his smile widened.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

And it went on, and on, repeating. I wasn't sure what to do at first; Was anybody else even around? I tried to look around, but his eyes got my own stapled onto his own form. Why... Why couldn't I move?! I started freaking out in my mind and I tried to scream- until I felt firm hands on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt my limbs had broken the spell, and the first thing that my body wanted to do was hurt the nearest thing- I turned around and swung my fist at whoever touched me. Square in the face, down he fell.

"Ow, crap! What the hell is your problem, man!?"

Oh. It was my friend. Scratching my head and mumbling apologetically, I offered my hand to him. He rubbed his chin in where I punched him, and he refused my offer of help and got up himself.

"Where the hell were you? You disappear for ages, come back, laugh like a lunatic in class then just leave?!" He threw his arms up in the air. He was a good friend, Ethan was. Worried sick. I know what he means. Uh... I should probably say something. Let's see, what do people normally say after going through a rather strange event not for the sane mind...

"I feel like McDonald's." Oh, you've got to be kidding me... My first words in the school after four weeks, and all I could say was mention how I felt like getting unhealthy at a fast-food restaurant. Nathan blinked.

"Wanna go there after school?"

Aw, he's understanding my predicament! I nod eagerly, and he gives a hopeful smile. Unlike the creepy one Red gave me.

"I'll meet you at the school gates after school. I take it you're going to wag like always?" He crossed his arms, looking at me expectantly. I nod vaguely and my eyes wonder off to the side, to check if that darn Trainer was still there. But the red-eyed guy was gone. The music was, too. Stupid music.

"Tobias, you're such an idiot, you know that? Take it easy."

I could hear foot steps as Ethan walked away from me, and when I turn back to him, he was already gone. Idiot, am I? Yeah, you're right. Instead of freaking out, I should have pulled a gun out. I'm sure I have a few BB guns stuffed in my drawers somewhere at home... Maybe Uncle John has a real one I can borrow!

As the bell rang signaling the end of the horrific place known as School, I walked outside the gates for Ethan. As he found me and waved, he gave me a weird look.

"What's with the camera?"

I raised the camera to him and snapped a photo.

"I'm trying to catch the red-eyed guy who's haunting me on camera."

The good thing about Ethan is that he just takes thing for what it is. Good man, he was. As we entered McDonald's, I almost threw up as I started hearing the same five-beat song in my head again.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Over and over again. Oh god, when will it end!? I giggled childishly, armed with a camera, and started looking around for the annoying trainer. But no one was there.

"Yo Tobs, over here." Ethan beaconed to me as he found a table to sit at, once he ordered food for the both of us. I gingerly sat down opposite to him, and delicately placed the camera on the desk. Ethan watched me. I watched him back.

"So about your-"

"Nope." I interrupted Ethan, and took a picture of him with the flash on. He winced and hid his face.

"Hey, cut it out! Look, stop being a weird-ass and just tell me how you've been!" He slammed his fist onto the table. I could feel his rising frustration. A family stared at us nearby, then went back to their peaceful eating. Ethan's glare withered when somebody came and served him the food he ordered. Chips, drink, and a burger. The good stuff.

"I told you. A red-eyed guy is stalking me. I keep hearing the same beat in my head. My mother committed suicide. Do you need to know anymore?" I shrugged my arms up, then started stuffing chips into my mouth. Ethan bit his lip in regret. Oh don't blame yourself buddy, any friend would want to comfort me somehow. Hell if I knew how they could help me. Uncle John tried throwing me at Therapists- but I was quickly kicked out when I wouldn't stop screaming "The Rapist". They do realize you can't say Therapist without saying 'The Rapist', right?

I groaned pathetically and rubbed my temples as the music started getting louder in my head. Why is this happening to me...

"Look, why don't you go to a doctor?" Good ol' Ethan. Keeping it real.

"Hate doctors."

"An exorcist?"

"Pretty sure I'm not having ghost problems."

"Medication?

"Like hell I'm taking pills every damn day."

Ethan sighed, shrugging in vain.

"Well, looks to me like you'll be thrown into an Asylum at this rate. Or prison, knowing you." He took the camera which I left without a holder on the table, while I decided to lazily lay my head down behind my arms. I could barely hear the gentle murmurs of people talking nearby. Just the song. Over and over again.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

I hear the camera taking photos. Soon the snaps stopped, and later I hear a confused grunt coming from him. I look up exhaustedly- he was scanning through the pictures he's just been taking on the digital camera.

"Hey... You might wanna see this." He turned the camera around and started showing me the pictures he's taken.

Okay, so he's been taking pictures of me-...

Oh god.

Right behind me on the picture, I could see Red. Standing in the middle among the tables of eating, chattering people. As Ethan flicked through each photo on screen, Red could be seen getting closer and closer. In the last one, Red was right behind my seat- staring straight at the camera. With a widening smile. I shivered as I thought I could feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

For just a split second, the voices of everything in the room went silent. Everything went still. All I could hear was their echoes as everything suddenly became dead silent. I felt a strange tingle across my whole body, and suddenly it was as if I pressed an imaginary 'Play' button, and everything went back to normal.

"I'll call the Ghost Busters." Ethan gulped his drink of soda down. I frowned and tried to snatch the camera from Ethan- but as my fingers touched it, I felt that same static-shock from last time on the Gameboy. I gasped and drew back in alarm. Ow! That shock hurt twice as much!

Ethan blinked, staring at my hand. Did he see the sparks fly off it like I did? Before he could speak, I finally mustered up enough courage to snatch the camera again- this time it was just a tiny spark, but nothing I couldn't handle. Good. I staggered out out of the chair, and marched straight out of the restaurant, ignoring Ethan's words of reason.

The music was still in my head, growing louder as I walked out. And Red was there- standing next to a bus-stop sign. Watching me. His smile growing wider, and wider. Bastard!

I firmly gripped my camera, and threw it at him. Yeah, I threw a goddamn camera at Red, got a problem? There was no rocks to throw anyway!

I watched the camera fly towards the Trainer- but it phased right through him. As it did, Red's body fizzled and rippled like static and pixels. Hang on, did I just see that?

I stared. The Camera smashed into the bus-stop sign spot, smashing into pieces. Crap, my camera! It cost me three months of allowance to buy that thing! I sprinted towards the remains of my camera, ignoring Red, who was still standing there. Watching me. I ignored him, and fell to my knees to pick up the pieces of the once decent camera.

I can't believe I threw this thing, it had the last few pictures of me with mum before... Before she...

I tore my eyes away from the broken machine and glared up at Red. He smiled back down at me. That smile. That. Damn. Smile. I roared furiously and got to my feet to strike out at him- I wanted to watch him in pain now, not with a comfortable smile. But my fists phased right through his face, which rippled and broke out into static for a second. I tried for a kick, but he was untouchable. As I continued to try hurting him in anyway I could, his smile faded. He watched me trying to hurt him again and again. It was... It was almost like he wanted to be touched.

No, no, that can't be right. Who'd want to be hurt? Unless you were a masochist, but I'm pretty sure he's not a masochist.

But he wasn't only watching me. He widened his eyes as he spotted something behind me. I didn't even realize that I was out on the road. Oh.

...Crap.

Out of literally nowhere- well, perhaps the green-spot light to let vehicles drive- but that's not important, a bus was heading it's way right for me.

And by god, did I laugh. Well- in my head, anyway. The bus horned it's great loud beep, and the driver hit the breaks, I could tell by the screeching noise it was making in attempts to not reduce me to a pile of squashed bones and blood. The bus stopped just in time to knock my body over like a rag doll, and I feebly fell over.

The bus-driver left the giant vehicle, and I could see him say words, but I couldn't hear him. My head was spinning like a washing machine, I couldn't focus with this annoying beat in my head.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

I groaned and turned over onto my stomach, blocking my ears, ignoring whoever was trying to talk to me. I suddenly felt hands grab onto me, and I growled and tried to lash out at them, but as it turned out, it was Ethan, who was reasoning with the bus-driver, who was both angry that I was standing there like an idiot, but relieved that he didn't kill me.

"Toby. Tobes. Tobias." Ethan kept on repeating my name again and again. I mumbled a few curses as a headache was coming on.

"Yes, dear?" I asked dryly, then chuckled at how I almost sounded like my mother there. A pang of guilt, and I felt a sting in my eyes. Something warm and watery.

"That's it, I'm taking you to your uncle. You're getting a check up."

"No please, I was having so much fun." I wined like an immature child. Now before you waggle your index finger at me for being an annoying kid, just remember that this doesn't usually happen to me. I have to cope with it somehow. Eh...?

The bus' lights caught my eye. For a second they blared a bright red, then switched back to a bright-yellow. That was weird. Oh great, I could feel something warm trail down my chin. I wiped at my mouth, thinking it was drool or something- as it turns out, blood was oozing down my nose. Ethan frowned, and took his celephone out to call Uncle John.


	3. Chapter 3

A big tough man, ol' Uncle John was. And when he wanted his way, oh, he got his way. Even though he's well over his fifties, by god, he can pack a punch, be tough and is still buff if he wants to be. I'd joke and call him the hard-core Professor Oak, because he's already grown his Grey-hairs, and the top of his head was already balding. He'd constantly keep telling me to be grateful to have nice hair that falls over my face and actually covers my whole damn head. I tell him, screw hair, because I have to blow it out of my mouth all the time. Hair is not too eadible, you know.

Anyway, I mentioned this because he got his way in the end. He dragged me to the doctors to give me a check up. He wasn't blind, he knew there was something 'Up' with me.

I tapped the window of the car impatiently as he drove to the nearest clinic. He called up an appointment. I don't think my condition was too bad to waste fifty bucks on getting a check up on a doctor who's probably going to stuff a bunch of prescription pills to my face and tell me to chow them down in a month. But as John mentioned that it was a doctor we knew, I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect, if I know them, it'll be more fun to see how well I can creep'em out."

"Stop being an ass, Tobes. Okay, now tell me what's up."

John kept his eyes steadily on the road. He's got good focus, ol' John had.

"The sky."

"Tobias..."

I take a deep breath. "...Every time I touch electrical devices they give me a shock or a tingle, I think I accidentally sucked a video game character out of the game and they're now stalking me, I keep hearing noises, and I'm getting nose bleeds."

The good thing about John was that he was used to my straight-forwardness, and he was not giving me any stares, not even a single blink from the guy as he continued driving.

"How long have you been seeing this stalking ghost, for?"

"He's not a ghost, John. He's... Almost digital, now that I think about it. He's not solid, but he goes all static when solid-objects go right through him." I remembered when I threw my camera at him. A stupid action I now regret.

"What, are we talking about Digimon here?"

"Not even close."

"Well, only you can see him, right?"

"Well, I got him on camera. But I broke it..."

"Of course it broke."

I exasperated. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, I believe you. I can tell when you're lying. But seeing is believing."

He took a glance at me, and looked a little surprised on noticing that I was actually paying attention to him. Oh come on, I don't ignore people all the time.

"Trusting your mind is even easier, especially if you believe in something so much. But what if your mind is wrong, no matter how much you think it's right? You have to trust your gut, rather than your mind, sometimes."

Good ol' Uncle John, always making things harder for my poor delinquent teenage mind. He doesn't realize that I'm not a wise old-fart like he is, yet. And quite frankly, I don't think I can be.

"Open wide."

The doctor had one of those ice-block stick thingies to observe my opened mouth.

"Something might fly out if I open wide. Vomit, spit, god knows what. So closed it stays." I grumbled at the doctor. I actually, surprisingly enough, didn't mind this doctor. She was a family doctor, a good friend of my mom's, she was always patient with my ill-behavior. And I was always patient with her profession.

"So, what's the problem, doc?" John asked, arms crossed, sitting on a seat nearby.

"He's suffering from post-traumatic-stress. After the loss of..." The doctor hesitated for a moment, and it seemed as if she was about to get teary-eyes, but she stopped himself. Good woman, you be a woman, woman! Crying are for wusses.

"At such a young age, any child will do anything to avoid the harsh reality of a loved one's death through... Questionable imagination." She finished, removing the stethoscope from her coat. I hate those things. It's cold metal frame burns my chest every time he had to count my heart-beat.

"Hey, my imagination is pretty harsh too." I decided to spoil the dramatic talk of the doctor's, as she started tending to the injury on my head. The bus hit my noggin pretty hard, I could of sworn I was seeing stars before.

"Well, he's been playing a lot on his Gameboy ever since she died. Seriously, he never looks up from playing the blasted thing. Pokemon, I think it is. I don't stalk through his stuff like Delilah used to. She was such a nosy parker. Should I just let him do his thing, I guess?"

Ouch. Just hearing my mom's name even stung a little. Ow.

I listened in on their conversation, as I started putting my shirt back on.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't go through the same fate as her. Maybe a Therapist."

"Will do. I tried Therapy for him, but that didn't work."

"Figures. And you said- Pokemon?" The Doctor tapped her chin with a pen, then turned her curious brown-eyes to mine.

"I used to play those games." She said, giving a light little chuckle.

"Way to go doc, you've entered a whole new level of nerd." I swished my hand nonchalantly at her, as she rolled her eyes and muttered 'Prick'. I muttered an insult back to her.

John shook his head and placed the palm of his hand to his forehead at me and my doctor's little banter. The doctor's a cool guy. Still a douche, of course.

"You know, I always wished they were real." The doctor continued on, straightening out her white coat.

"Our childhood secrets, eh?" I remarked.

"Don't you wish they were? Imagine that, we could have Pookachis electrocuting and powering Tvs for us!" She said brightly.

I burst out laughing. Both the doctor and John turned to me curiously.

"Doc, it's Pikachu, not Pookachi. Stupid." I covered my mouth to stifle the growing laughter. The doctor only smiled, glad that she got me to laugh. But her words echoed in my head...

_'You know, I always wished they were real.'_

My mind's memory trailed back to when I was trying to beat up Red. I noticed how his smile faded when my fists kept on phasing right through him. Did Red want to be real? I remembered how only I could see him, and how he was on camera right behind me. Every time I touched a device, especially with him around, I'd get electrocuted. Somehow... He's haunting me. Is he trying to become real through all the devices I've been coming across?

Is he trying to materialize himself into the real world? Maybe that's why he keeps smiling at me. Because he's seeing what he could be, a real person, like me. Sounds stupid, but hell, everything is stupid if you think about it. But why me? I laughed in my head as the thought of having super powers crossed my mind. Oh yes, the power to make things real. Sounds like a dandy gift. No, no, that can't be it.

For all I know I could be hallucinating, and all this is a sham. Post traumatic stress. It has to be it. I calmed down at the thought of that. I'm just going a little nutty ever since mom left me all alone in the world to live with Uncle. Eyes downcast, I just looked like a sad little kid. And then that tune entered my head...

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

"So, is that it? Anything else you want me to check up?" The doctor asked.

"No, no, nothing at all. Thanks again, Rina. Tobes, let's go."

I wasn't listening to them. All I could hear was the five-beat loop. And his eyes. Oh, those beautiful red eyes I hated with a passion.

Staring at me through the window, just outside. He lifted his hand from his pocket, and placed it on the window. His hand pixelated for a moment as it touched the window, slightly phasing through.

I think I know what you want now, Red. But how can I trust something if the only proof I have is coming from my own damn head? Sure I have the photos, but I broke the camera, and I know people wont believe some crazy kid like me and his friend. Damn.

Looks like I'm all on my own this time.


	4. Chapter 4

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how I ended up locked inside my own dark room, avoiding the Gameboy over there, and huddled inside this bed with a bloodied tissue to stop the nose-bleeds. The music pounded in my skull. Looping over and over again. I really just wanted to hear the other parts of the music now. I mean hell, it was pretty epic, you had to admit.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Every little beat would send a rack of pain into my brain. I threw the bed sheets off of me, and staggered out of bed. I needed more damn tissue. I wiped my nose with my arm, watching the blood smear over my skin. Man, that's a lot of blood. It was still coming out. I picked up a random shirt of mine from the drawers, and stuffed it over my nose. This'll do for now.

I approached the window, and drew the curtains. Sure enough, Red was there, watching me with those wide red eyes like usual.

"Can you go away? Whenever you're here you keep having me hear this stupid thing in my head." I tapped rapidly on the window with a free hand, frowning in irritation. Red remained staring. His smile widened, and he took a step forward- and phased right through the window, into my room. I staggered back, his crackling, static-body phased back to normal once he's finally gone right through my window.

"Hey, hey! At least knock before entering! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I accidentally bumped a few things over on a table nearby, as I eventually bumped my head against the wall right behind me. Crap. This room was only meant for one, really. There's really no room either, seeing I never clean my room up. Who cleans their damn room up anyway?

"John? John! He's here, he's here, get your ass over he-"

Before I could finish my call for help, the beat droned on even louder. It started sounding more like static from a Tv, screeching in my head. Wincing in utter pain, I slowly dropped down to the floor, my back still against the wall.

Ugh... This was just not my day.

"L-look, let's just slow down, I know what you want." I lifted both my hands up, dropping the clothing that was keeping the blood from falling. The blood quickly dripped down my face.

Red stopped.

"That's it, that's a good little trainer, you stay right there... You- what, you want to be real?" I ignored the rising static in my head, and the blood dripping down my neck. "A real boy, huh? That's what you want?" I asked. The trainer appeared to be hesitating. I don't blame him. I've just done an awful impression of mom every time she'd jokingly patronized me.

"Look, look, I've got uh- super powers, yeah! I can make you real. All you have to do... Is uh- Stand right there, okay?" I slowly got to a stand again.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"What is it boy, I was working on- Tobias!" His gruff voice almost turned into a surprised shout, and he took one step forward- and I immediately shut the door on his face.

"What the hell?! Open this door at once!" He shouted, slamming on the door with those scarily-strong arms of his.

"Uh- nothing here, nothing at all! I'm okay!" I shouted.

I know I called him, but I change my about wanting help. I can handle it now. Red tilted his head, still staring. God, is that the only thing he can do? Sheesh, being a pixelated character from a video game did worse to him than I thought.

"I know, I know, shut up Pinocchio, just be patient."

And I know he wasn't actually talking, but come on, I swear if he could, he would be an absolute chatter-box. Rushing around the room, I nabbed the Gameboy from the table, and rushed over to Red. He immediately recoiled away from it. I ignored the strange tingling sensation the Gameboy was giving my hand.

"Ah, yes, see? You're afraid of this, huh? You don't want to go back in the game?" I grinned, waving the Gameboy around like I was brandishing a sword. His smile faded, and his eyes were showing something else: Fear.

I stopped, just right there.

You know, maybe he and I weren't too different after all. He just wanted to get out of a game that's been keeping him trapped, specifically Mount Silver, and I just wanted to get out of reality and hide inside a mountain of immaturity and carelessness. I let my arms drop, the Gameboy slipping from my fingers, giving off a strange spark across my arm as it fell. Uncle John's rapping on the door suddenly stopped.

Uh oh. I think he was going to bring in an Axe to cut the door down. Crap. Uh- um, okay, let's see, how do I do this...

The static and that same repeating beat in my head, the strange burning sensation in my hands, this was all just driving me nuts. Is it all in my damn head, or not? It can't be, I'm bleeding all over the place! God, my head... Okay, John. I'm going to take your advice.

Follow a gut-feeling. I picked the Gameboy up- sparks flew as I touched it this time, and this time, it felt like I was literally being electrocuted. Wincing but refusing to put it down, I approached Red, who was drawing back.

"No, trust me." I urged him to hold still. Hesitantly, he did as he was told. Whoa, crap, the sparks were going nuts! They shot out in rays like lightning, hitting spots around the room. Gritting my teeth and ignoring Red's shivering body as he began to disintegrate into pixels, I finally did something I thought I'd never do- purposefully break a perfectly good Gameboy. It broke into pieces, just like the Camera when I tried throwing it at Red, only it exploded into a spectacular array of fireworks- well, I wish, it was more like a tiny little TNT. Pieces of the Gameboy twanged all over the room, and some of the more sharper pieces flew and dug into my skin.

My god, I can't get a break from not being hurt, can I? The screech in my head was now at it's loudest, and I lost my balance as it overwhelmed my ears, and I fell into something.

Slowly- the screech dimmed down. The five-beat tune echoing non-stop was slowing down until I could hear nothing. Everything was black and for a second I thought I went blind- but as it turned out, I just had my eyes shut tight. Phew... Glad that's over. Now where the hell am I-

A loud crack on the door, and I knew John was going to come stomping it. Surpassingly enough, he just kicked the door down. Show off. And disappointing- where's that Axe I was expecting?

"Tobias, are you... Okay?"

I finally looked up to John, who just had a big dumb-founded stare on me.

"Well, you kind of can't tell me to go to my room, seeing I'm kind of already in my room." I managed to speak. I coughed when I noticed how quivery my voice was.

"What the hell did you do? And... Who's your friend over there?" He pointed at something below me. Oh, I was lying down. I should probably get up-

What the Crap.

Right below me was Red, who also had a wide-stare about as dumb as John's. But I could actually feel his contact. He was solid! And I was kind of lying on him. Oops, I was probably crushing his ribs. I quickly got to a stand, and winced as the pieces of plastic in my flesh and burnt hands took it's toll on my health.

"Uh- Uncle John, Red. Red, Uncle John. We were kind of trying to do something stupid- you know, usual stunts we're not supposed to do at home, and- well, as you can see..."

"It smells like something exploded in here." John examined my room, obviously thinking of how much money it was going to cost to fix all this up again.

"Hey, the good news is, we're both okay! Just injured. Slightly."

"You're bleeding all over the place!"

"Very observant, John."

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Stupid kids..." He muttered gruffly and took hold of my arm, dragging me along so I couldn't go do anything else stupid.

"Come on- Red, was it? You look good as new, were you wearing a protective suit, or something?" John turned back to the Trainer, who stared at him.

I really need to teach him how to use different expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know Tobes, I can't afford another family member bailing out on me like that." John, not-so-gently, pulled the bits of plastic out of my skin. Holding back a few winces, I watched as he began wrapping me in bandages.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to suicide. Do you think I would have invited a friend over?" I motioned my quivering hands to Red, who was sitting down at the kitchen table, staring at a cup of hot cocoa that John decided to make for him out of pure courtesy.

To my absolute embarrassment, Red started caressing the cup with his fingers like it was his long-lost love, or something. John watched the trainer with a confused expression, then shook his head and muttered something about 'overly horny boys'. I hoped to god that Red didn't have a cup fetish.

"Is your friend uh-"

"Mentally challenged? So far, it seems like it. He's also a mute. As far as I know..." I glanced at him, then yelped as John roughly slapped plasters all over the cuts on my face.

"Ow, hey, be gentle with me!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Red holding back a small hint of a grin. Sneaky bastard, laughing at my pain.

"Look, is it okay if we just excuse ourselves from our friend for a moment? I really need to have a word with you in private."

"Come on, we can't be rude to our guests, John."

"I know, but I believe family is more important than-"

"Our social lives are at stake here! We haven't had a single visitor here since-"

"Be quiet while I'm talking to y-"

"Why don't you take your own advice-"

"I'm older than you, therefore I have more power and authority over you. Plus I work out."

"Yeah, you need to, otherwise you'll go unfit and grow a pop-belly. I'm naturally a lean-mean-fighting machine no matter what. Muscles ain't my style anyway-"

"Look, we're not having a 'Who's got higher testosterone levels than who' contest, it's about your damn mother. I think it's about time I should have tell you something we should have a long time ago."

By this point, I was grinning widely while making funny faces to Red, who was making failed attempts at mimicking what I was doing. John lightly slapped my face to get me back on track.

"What, that I was adopted?"

"Why on earth would you guess that first?"

"Well let's be honest, I was always the black-sheep of the family."

"No, that would be my older brother, but we'll get to him later. You see- look Tobes, you have to kick your quiet friend out nicely."

Craning my neck to the left to get a glimpse of Red who was sitting patiently on the chair while carefully holding the un-sipped cup of hot chocolate that was quickly cooling down, I sighed and turned back to John.

"Can you tell me your big secret later? Just let me recover after exploding my new Gameboy. Again."

"Yeah, that has something to do with what I have to talk to you about."

"You're buying me a new right Gameboy, right?"

"Get your own money, buster."

John made a hearty chuckle, finally back to his old jokester self. We really did seem alike, almost. We can't take each other seriously.

"As payment for being a terrible care giver, I say you need to buy me a new game console!" I insisted as-a-matter-of-factly.

"In my defense, you've been a terrible thing to take care of. Ruining your bedroom like that, running into buses, making weird friends who wear red-contact lenses. By the way, clean your room up. I'm going to call insurance before you destroy something else in my house."

His last comment had a touch of worry, apart from it's usual sarcasm. A tough old man, John was, but like any tough guy, they're all soft and mushy on the inside. He goes to great efforts to prove me wrong, but I've got the eyes. Either that, or I'm just hallucinating again. He leaves me alone with Red in the kitchen, which I'm grateful for. I think he needs a cool-off as well, after running the risk of almost loosing someone else in his family.

I turn to my new-found friend, who just realized that he had a functioning tongue, and was now keeping his tongue-stuck out like a cat who was just licking a bowel of milk.

"Get that thing back into your mouth. I need to tell you a few rules." I pointed a still-quivering finger at him. He tilted his head slightly, and closed his mouth, but not before accidentally biting his tongue.

I slap my forehead and give out a tired groan, watching Red widen his eyes in obvious pain.

"You know, when people wished that video games were real, this was not what I had in mind..." I muttered under my breath mostly to myself but also to the trainer, who keeps watching me as I remove myself from the chair, standing. I staggered a bit, and stumbled into another chair near Red.

The red-eyed boy quickly stood up as if he was ready to help me, but I raised a hand to let him know that I was fine.

"Okay, rule number one. Don't touch anything that belongs to me. Apart from that, touch away, it's a new thing to you, just don't get too excited, you'll get tired of it fast. Secondly, do everything I say and never listen to anybody else, you got that? Thirdly, stay hidden, god knows what'll happen if you decide to-"

Before being able to continue any further, Red shook his head slowly, his smile widening into a grin, and he lifted a Pokeball from his belt. He threw it in the air and juggled it around to his other hand, then tossed it to me. I caught it, just. I fumbled around with the Pokeball, trying to grip it in my hands. As I touched it I felt another static jolt, and I instantly recoiled from the other-worldly device.

Red scratched his head as if apologizing for forgetting that electronic-devices hated me now, and picked the Pokeball up.

"I get it, I get it, you're not a complete idiot, and I'm sure you're very competent at handling danger. But this. Is. Earth. Not the Pokeworld. Things will be a little different. Not to mention- who the hell knows what'll go on now that you're real and all."

I said slowly, carefully, pretending to patronizing him once again. As I did, I watched Red roll his eyes and make a silent sigh.

He pointed at me, then pointed at an Apron that was propped up near the Oven. I blinked, looking between me and the Apron.

"Are you calling me a piece of fabric?" I narrowed my eyes on the Trainer, who appeared to be silently chuckling at me. Damn bastard.

"Wait, oh, you're calling me a mother."

The Trainer clicked his fingers and nodded in response. If he was more specific, father, to get the genders right.

"Well duh, you might get your ass in trouble, and then I have to get you out of that trouble. I've heard all those stories about people from other worlds causing all sorts of trouble. So I'm going to entirely avoid all that, and jail you in here until you know the customs 'round here, got that?"

Red nodded vaguely, it was clear that he wasn't listening, admiring his Pokeball like it was his first-born child. Actually- it was probably his fist Pokemon, seeing he was apparently obsessed with Pokemon, training in the mountains like the silent loner he was. At this rate, he surprisingly didn't seem too emo.

Scratching my head, it was now a matter of where Red will be staying. On noticing that John hadn't made his appearance back, I knew exactly what he was doing. Waiting for me to come see him instead of the other way around. It's a game we play, and he knew that I relied on him more than ever now. He's going to ask me a hell of a lot of favors when he finally gets a bent back, I can just tell.

"Red, can I trust you to be on your own for a few minutes? Need to talk to my old man." I said, and I gathered enough strength to stand up again. Wincing as I felt a few of my injuries ache at the strain of movement, I almost wobbled to the side, but a firm hand caught me. Red watched me with stern eyes, keeping a grip on my arm.

"Thanks, buddy. Actually- think you could do me a favor, trainer? Seeing I made you into existence, I need you to clean up my room while I'm gone."

I raised my hands to let him know that I was capable of standing on my own. For an aloof, silent sort of guy, you'd think he was more unwilling to come to my aid. I guess he knows what being grateful and pay-back is, because he bowed in obedience, and went on his way to my room.

"Just don't touch any of my stuff, just try to clean that room as much as possible!" I called out after him as he disappeared out of the kitchen. Huffing tiredly, I myself made my way out of the kitchen, and headed outside on the porch. John was watching the sinking sun out on the horizon.

Gotta say, the porch could give you an amazing view of the sunset.

I stood up next to him.

"I know that friend of yours is from a video game."

I groaned out loud as soon as he said his first sentence.

"Well, you catch on fast."

"I'm just telling you to be careful. Because your father had the same problem with electronic things."

"Is that why he ran off?"

"Ssshh, listen."

"Will do."

"Thing is, he seemed to have spread this weird... Thing, to your mother. Whenever she'd touch calculators, she'd feel a weird tingle. At first it was just an uncomfortable prickle, but as time went by, it became worse and worse until she couldn't even touch the buttons on radios. She had to wear gloves all the time."

"Why are you telling me everything I already know? I'd watch her have break downs and cry away when dad left us. Something about 'having stuff to do'. Next time I see that prick, I'll tell him to take his damn time. With a good fist in the eye."

"Tobes, listen. This 'static curse'- I'm calling it that, is passing on from person to person. First your father, then your mother, now on you."

"Well, aren't you lucky, why didn't you get it?"

"Shut it. Now I don't know what this thing is capable of. But you-"

"Wait, wait, let me guess. With great power comes great responsibilities?"

"...No-"

"Use the force, Luke?"

"No, y-"

"Believe in yourself, and all your dreams will come true!" I started laughing my head off before John whacked me at the back of my head. I yelped and shrunk back from him. Ow, that was not a gentle hit... I rubbed my head, muttering a few curses. That laugh was more like a laugh of relief that I didn't get killed...

"I'm serious, Tobias. You may have stopped caring about your own safety, but I do, and I don't want another life going to waste. What we need is a plan to deal with this thing. Calling scientists or police is a big no-no, screw them, so it's up to you, ultimately."

I grumbled a few inaudible words and nodded, refusing to look at him.

"Now we wont do anything right now about it, so just go get some rest, Tobes."

There was a pause. A chilly breeze blew by.

"Tobias."

"What."

I remained still.

"It's okay to be afraid." His voice was slow, careful. I hated it when he was trying to comfort me. It just made things worse. Thing is, I wasn't afraid. And yet tears were already leaving my eyes. Why were there so many... John wrapped a comforting arm around me, shaking me up gently.

"Just a momentary over-drive of pent-up emotions, nothing too serious. I'll go back to my asshole-self in a moment's time." I muttered.

"I can see right through you anyway, kiddo. Now, where is that video-game character come to life by your whacko-curse going to stay?"

Another pause.

"Uh..."


	6. Chapter 6

I knew he was a good trainer, but damn, I didn't know he was a good cleaner as well! I just took one good look at my room, and the only flaw I could see was the burn-marks all over the walls and ceiling of my room.

"Hey, where's all the mess, like the broken Gameboy?" I asked Red, who was calmly leaning against the wall while tossing a Pokeball in his hand like an inverted yo-yo. The trainer shrugged and pointed at my bed.

"Under the bed. Of course." I shook my head with a quiet laugh. Taking one look at my desk, with everything intact, sighed in relief. He rearranged everything on it's rightful place like it was before. Did he have photographic memory as well? Although he appeared to be human, he did originate from pixels and 1s and 0s from circuits and wires. Maybe he had plenty of inhuman-skills that could come in handy.

The sight of Red's Pokeball caught my eye, and I raised a finger, pointing at it.

"Who's that, Pikachu?" I asked curiously. Red shook his head, then lifted his arm as if he was about to-

"No, no, don't throw it, don't throw it!" I raised my voice in a plead, and Red responded and lowered his Pokeball. I sighed in relief.

"Nothing more crazy tonight, okay? I'll get used to your Pokemon running around right after I get used to you walking around. Speaking of which, you're sleeping there." I pointed at my bed. Red blinked. You know, I think the first thing I'll do is teach him how to express emotions, and to see if he actually had a personality. I guess I can kind of see why he was so blank and emotionless- after all, he was just as blank in the games, seeing he was more like a self-insert character more than anything else. Forever silent, listening to others, but always going his own path.

Sure you could select 'Yes' or 'No', but I bet he just nodded or shook his head to answer rather than speaking aloud.

"I'm sleeping out in the living room, while you stay enclosed in this room. I figured it's a little bit safer- hey, don't you roll your eyes at me." I crossed my arms, giving him a slight frown. What was this kid's problem? Red pointed at himself, then pulled something out of his pocket- it was his wallet? He tossed it over to me. At first I hesitated to touch it, seeing it was the other-wordly things like his Pokeball, but then again he was real now- and the Pokeball was a digital device. I caught the wallet with ease, and smiled proudly that I could finally touch something without that annoying shock. Opening up the wallet, I could see a display of his trainer I.D card, and all of the badges.

From the Boulder Badge to the Earth badge, he had them all! He even had all of the Johto Badges, from the Zephyr Badge to the Rising Badge. He gave me a wink and a small grin, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Show off." I muttered, and tossed the wallet back at me. He caught it with ease. "Look, I get it, you're the Champion, you can handle any danger thrusted at your face- but like I said, this is earth-"

He held up a single finger, then gestured to the whole room.

"Okay, I know your world is similar to mine-"

He pointed at a picture of a crocodile near my desk.

"And our animals are also pretty similar-"

It was now his turn to cross his arms, tilting his head expectantly.

"Okay, okay, shut up, I get it, I'm just being careful, god! Look, you're something new the whole game-to-life thing, and new things can be scary! Not that I'm actually scared. Screw it, just go to sleep." I swished my hand dismissively, and started making my way out of the room. But to my surprise, I felt something grab my wrist.

I turned around to find Red holding on. I sighed.

"What, you want a bed-time story?" I asked, pulling my wrist away from him. It almost appeared as if he was about to draw back, but instead he stood confidently and firmly. He lifted a single finger, then pointed at himself.

"What, you're one? You won? Won what?"

He continued pointing, then gestured to the whole empty room, then to himself again. Ooh...

"You- you're lonely?" I asked, baffled that my guess was correct as Red sheepishly nodded. "That's ridiculous, you're only going to sleep here for one night, how lonely could you ge-" My voice trailed off as I found myself staring at him.

Somehow, just looking at someone got you to understand them. Or maybe it was just his stupid blood-red eyes, I don't know. He was constantly lonely, in both the original games and the second generation. Traveling on his own but his Pokemon companions, and getting stuck up in Mount Silver for years. But hey, that was completely understandable, being a loner was some people's style, hell, it was mine. But I knew what he meant. He's a little afraid as well, as I am. This is a new world, and he probably went through a bit of trauma becoming solid just as much as I did when I was using that static-curse to make it happen. And new things can be scary, and sometimes, company just helped a little to make it seem less daunting. Besides, I'm the only person he was allowed to trust.

Red smiled, as I took a long deep sigh.

"Alright fine, I'll hang around here a little longer. I'll make myself home on my chair." I sunk down on the office chair near the computer, and spun around on it a few times. Red remained standing, observing the way I sat down some comfortably.

"Hey, you can too, you're real now, remember? Just sit down over there." I pointed at the bed. Red narrowed his eyes on the bed for a moment, then brightened up into a dim smile, and approached the bed. He sat down.

"You don't need to go under the sheets. You don't even have to lie down, really. Barely use that thing anyway, I wasn't able to sleep ever since..." I stopped myself, muttered a few curses for being a chatter-box, and turned to the computer. I was about to boot it up, but my hands stopped just before I pressed the button. I better not touch anything to do with electricity. I turned my chair around to face Red.

He looked back at me.

"Well mister Champion of Silence and Ellipsis, good night to you." I stretched my hand out, and switched the lights off. For some really strange reason, as soon I settled down in my chair, I literally just switched off.

My mind wandered off... All the cascading thoughts just washed away into the ocean of darkness, as my consciousness did the same. I heard the faint echoes of the first five beats of a particular song... I payed no attention to it.

_Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun._

It was growing louder along with the faint sound of static. I still payed no attention to it. No matter how loud it was getting.

DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN.


End file.
